The New Addition to the Family
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: This story is about Harry and Ginny having their third child and the thoughts the family has as this happens.


**The New Addition to the Fam****ily**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. D: **

Harry Potter was sitting next to a bed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries that held his wife. Her eyes were closed and Harry hoped to Godric Gryffindor that she was finally asleep. For the third time in their lives, Ginny was in labor and Harry was there to help comfort her. Ginny had been in pain the last four hours or so, being in between contractions. Harry could only wish she'd fall asleep so she'd feel less pain.

He stared at the beauty of her, even though her flowing red hair was damp with sweat and clumpy. Even though her whole mid-section was covered in stretch marks. Even though her brown eyes had been filled with pain—causing Harry's heart to break—she'd been nothing short of beautiful. He loved Ginny and couldn't help her get through this pain besides sitting by her side from time to time.

When she would be fully dilated at ten centimeters, he was going to be kicked out. He knew it already because when his two sons were born, James and Albus, he'd been kicked out. She'd said that she didn't want him to see her in pain like that but Harry could not help but have his heart tear. It killed him inside. He wanted to help his wife, not let her stay in pain.

"Harry," Ginny breathed to her husband, eyes flittering open.

"Ginny, dearest," Harry whispered, softly brushing his forefinger across her hand, "go back to sleep. I don't want you to feel the pain you're having."

"I'd still feel it if I was asleep," she snapped defensively.

Harry smiled. "Yes, but you wouldn't be hurt so much by it because you'd be unconscious. Go back to bed, Ginny. Please? For me?"

She sighed and smiled at him. "Why do you always have to get your way?"

"I'm the 'Chosen One' and 'The Boy Who Lived' and all that jazz, remember? I have to get my way—I'm Harry Potter!" he reminded her softly.

"Git," she muttered sleepily. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too, beautiful. Now get your sleep so you won't be cranky when this one comes," He softly rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe her and rid her of pain.

She sighed in delight. "That really helps, Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyelids shut and Harry heard her soft snores. He sighed, glad she was finally getting some rest.

After her half hour nap, Ginny's eyes snapped open. She cried out in pain.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, alarmed. "Ginny, what is it? Another contraction?"

She breathed heavily and started to pant slightly. "Harry, I want you out of this room immediately to get my Healer."

"What's wrong?" He asked fearfully.

She stroked his cheek reassuringly. "Everything's alright. I think I'm dilating."

He nodded, kissed her hand, and left the room to find her Healer. Once he found Healer Alysa Fortepen,—a woman with short black hair, hazel eyes and tiny build—he ran up to her.

"Healer Fortepen!" He said, breathless.

"Hello, Harry. How's Ginny?" she asked calmly.

"She thinks she's dilating. She told me to get you immediately. She was asleep and then awoke, crying out in pain. That's all I know."

"Alright. Now, Harry, I want you to stay calm. Being anxious will not help her. Relax and come with me."

He took a great breath and let it out. He then followed the departing figure of Healer Fortepen, who was already halfway to Ginny's room. She finally reached it, and entered with Harry quickly in tow.

Once he entered, he heard Ginny scream, once again, in pain. It was a deafening cry, and got louder as he approached her but he didn't care. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Ginny?" he asked, trying to sound calm but failed. "Ginny, are you alright?"

She nodded and tried to smile. It faltered and she let out another scream. Healer Fortepen did her work while Ginny screamed worse and worse.

"Oi, what do I do?" he groaned at himself.

"Harry," Ginny panted. "Go to the waiting room. Please. I'll be okay, I promise. Please," she whispered, closing her eyes and fighting back a scream.

Harry's heart broke again. "Ginny—"

She put her finger to his lips, shushing him. "Please, Harry. Everyone will want to know what's happening."

"So your making me go face the wrath of our family?" Harry asked lightly. The Weasley's had always disliked when a child of theirs was in pain and Ginny was in a great deal of pain now.

Ginny laughed, not opening her eyes. "Go, Harry. It'll be okay. They won't hurt you. They'd never stand up to the great Harry Potter."

"Oh, please. They've known me for years. Being Harry Potter won't help me this time."

She laughed again. "Go." She ordered.

Harry bent over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered, shutting her eyes tighter, clearly in more pain. Harry reluctantly turned away from her and walked out of the room.

He walked all the way down to the doorway of the waiting room where he found Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sitting next to each other, hand in hand. Ron and Hermione were in the same position, staring at each other intently. Hermione's midsection was massive, seeing as she herself was pregnant. George was sitting by himself, watching Harry's three year old and two year old sons, James and Albus, playing on the floor together next to Rose, Ron and Hermione's daughter. Harry's ten year old orphaned godson, Teddy, sat next to them, playing. At that moment, Rose smacked James on the head and Albus and Teddy laughed.

"Rosie, that wasn't nice." Hermione scolded, looking from Ron to Rose, rubbing her stomach.

"Sowwy, Mummy. Sowwy, James." She apologized in her trilling, little girl voice.

"Where's Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey and all the kids?" Harry asked, entering the waiting room. All heads snapped up at him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How is she?"

"Answer my question first," he demanded, avoiding the subject of Ginny. Hermione frowned, sad that she didn't get her answer.

"Percy and Audrey left with Molly and Lucy." Ron answered.

"Angelina left," George said, looking up at Harry. "She got tired and I told her to take our children home."

"Bill had to work and Fleur went home so the kids wouldn't have to stay here." Mrs. Weasley whispered. The statement wasn't meant to sound mean but it slightly came out that way.

"Oh," Harry said, slightly bitter. His third baby was being born and his family members left?

Mrs. Weasley obviously could hear the bitterness in his tone. "Oh, no, Harry! They could apparate back at any moment if needed. We'd need to tell them sooner than later though if anything started happening. So, that being said, how is Ginny?"

Harry sighed and sat next to Ron in a chair. "She thinks she dilating again. I got the Healer for her and now I've been kicked out. If she's at ten centimeters or if it was a privacy thing, I don't know. I wish I did." He finished, having that slight bitterness in his tone again.

James got off the floor and climbed into Harry's lap. Albus followed him but James sprawled himself all across Harry's lap, making no room for Albus.

"James, give Al room," Harry said. James reluctantly did so and Albus climbed into Harry's lap.

"Where's Mum?" Albus asked, staring at Harry with his striking green eyes.

"Waiting for the new baby to come," Harry answered. "It ought to be any time now."

Albus smiled and started to nestle himself into Harry's chest. He yawned and his little eyelids fluttered.

"Well, someone looks tired," he whispered to his son. Albus smiled bigger and yawned again to prove Harry's point. Harry chuckled softly.

James yawned too and curled up to Harry, identical to Albus. James closed his eyes and began to snore. Harry chuckled again.

His two sons sleeping forms on Harry's lap just made Harry want to smile and never stop. It was an adorable sight—almost as adorable as Ginny when she slept.

"Harry," Ron began. "Ginny's always been a sort of shy person. Well, she used to be. Remember our second year? She couldn't be in the same room as you without embarrassing herself. I don't think it ever wore off. Not completely."

Hermione nodded. "Ron's right, Harry. She never really did. She's told me so before."

"So," Ron continued, "I don't think she's comfortable with you in there during _birth_." Ron said the word uncomfortably. It was a bad subject for him.

"I know, mate. But I just wish she'd let me be there to help her get through the pain! Have you heard her scream? It's agonizing."

"Women are all like that when they give birth," George pointed out. He nodded at Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sure mum was"—she nodded—"I know Angelina was; Audrey must have been; Fleur definitely was—we all heard those screams; Hermione, you had to be."

Hermione nodded. "It was terrible but that's how it is."

"But it sounds horrifying! The screams—"

"It happens to everyone, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, finally speaking up. "Relax, she'll be fine."

Harry nodded, trying to believe him. _She's done this before_, he told himself, _Twice actually. Mr. Weasley is right—she'll be fine_.

"So you two still insist on not knowing the gender until its born?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "She decided that one. I don't care. We could have our third baby boy or our first little girl. It doesn't matter to me what the gender is."

"And you still won't tell us the name's you two picked?"

Harry smiled smugly. "Nope. You'll find that one out once the baby's born. Which hopefully is soon."

"How is Al and James taking it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, eyeing the sleeping boys on Harry's lap.

"They're both excited. But Albus is also a little apprehensive, though he tries to not show it. He doesn't know what it's like to have a baby around. James is ready, though. He doesn't really remember when Al was born but he's still been through it before."

"Well, you've been through this before and you're still anxious." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, it's my wife in there screaming her bloody brain out! And I'm worried about my unknown child being healthy! How could I not be anxious?"

"Yes, well it's their mum in there and baby sibling. How can _they_ not be apprehensive?"

"Only Al is apprehensive. James is still worried, I can see it in his eyes, but he knows that she'll be okay."

"So do you," Hermione stated.

"Okay, Hermione!" Harry snapped. "I'm different then my sons, alright? I'm more worried than I was when I faced my death to Voldemort."

"Harry!" Ron hissed, flinching. He nodded towards Rose and Teddy. "Don't say that around Rosie." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "And I'm sure Teddy doesn't like to hear the name of his parent's murderer."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes that formed from Harry's snappy remark. "And George, too." She whispered so only Harry and Ron would hear. They glanced at George and Harry felt immediate guilt. Even though George didn't show it, they knew he was incredibly sad. As they were.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he told everyone in the room, making sure George knew.

George nodded, knowing that Harry mostly meant him. George looked at the wall to the right of him, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Harry felt a great surge of guilt. He just had to bring that up. Stupid! He wanted to kick himself. He wished Ron would.

"Hey, Teddy?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

Teddy looked away from Rose to Ron, slightly surprised. He didn't think anyone would talk to him, not while all the adults were arguing.

"Yes?" Teddy asked.

"You've got a year until you start Hogwarts. You excited?"

"Yeah, Ted, you excited?" Harry asked, turning his gaze to his godson.

Teddy nodded. "Very! Grandma already said she'll take me to get supplies when I get my letter next year! I can't wait!"

Harry smiled. "You'll have fun—Hogwarts is fun. It was for us at least, but we had a bunch of adventures. Hogwarts is probably boring now since we left."

Ron snorted. "I doubt it. Hogwarts never gets boring."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Teddy beamed at his godfather and Ron. He had been so excited for Hogwarts but he had to remember that he still had a year.

Teddy's short brown hair had changed into a bright green. Harry knew immediately that meant Teddy was excited. Teddy's appearance changed with his mood and whenever he wanted to change it. He was sort of like a mood ring.

"You're definitely like your mum, Teddy." Harry told him, thinking of Tonks.

Teddy smiled a brilliant smile. "What was my mum and dad like, Harry?"

Teddy had asked this question so much but Harry never felt irritated by it. He knew what it was like to not have parents and he wished that Teddy didn't have the same fate. But there was nothing he could do. It had been ten years and he could not change it.

"Oh, Ted, you're mum was fabulous. She had always been a huge laugh to have over. She, like you, would change her appearance at will and she'd make funny faces."

"She'd also been a bit of a klutz—not that that's bad." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"She was a very brave person, as was your dad." Harry continued. "You're dad was best friends with my dad and my godfather."

"Wow," Teddy said in amazement. "So no wonder you're my godfather, huh?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. I must be the perfect match."

"Hmph," Ron snuffed. "I could have been your godfather as easily, Teddy. I think he's only your godfather because he's the famous _Harry Potter_."

"Or because of my parents and Sirius, Ron," Harry reminded him.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's because your famous."

"Or it could be that Tonks and Lupin both liked Harry a lot. And that they trusted him." Hermione said.

"So I'm not trustworthy or well liked?" Ron asked angrily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No," Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and George all said at once—George not turning away from the wall.

"Thanks, Mum, Dad and George. Apparently no one likes me."

"We only meant you aren't all that trustworthy." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, please!" Ron told her. "I was very trusting during the time I was with this lot"—He jerked his thumb towards Hermione and Harry—"saving the world."

"Er…you did leave us, though." Harry reminded him.

"I was under the influence of You-Know-Who! I came back." He finished quietly, slouching in his seat guiltily.

"Ron, we're only teasing." Hermione said quickly. "If Ginny were in here right now, she'd be teasing you. We're doing it for her."

Harry smiled at Hermione's lie. Part of it was true though, Ginny would be teasing Ron at this moment.

"Wasn't my dad a werewolf?" Teddy asked, changing the subject.

"A very nice and good werewolf. He never hurt anybody. Don't you ever forget that he was a good person, Ted."

"I know."

"He was one of the best people I ever knew. Don't forget that either."

"I know, Harry."

"Good. And you best not resent him for what he was, he couldn't help it. He was bitten at—"

"At a young age, I know, Harry." Teddy finished for him. "And I don't resent him. Just wish that I met him."

Harry looked at his godson's sunken eyes. It was a terrible and sad sight. Harry sighed. "I know what you mean, Teddy. But he loved you. More than you could ever imagine."

Teddy nodded, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. Harry acknowledged this and changed the subject.

"Do you think it's safe for me to go back?"

"I doubt it," Hermione muttered. "She's probably in worse pain and I know she won't want you to see."

"It's bloody agony!" he nearly shouted.

"Relax, mate. We went over this—she'll be fine." Ron said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "Oi, I'm getting too old for this."

"Rubbish," Ron told him. "You're only twenty seven years old!"

"So? That's bloody old to me," Harry muttered, resting his head in his hands.

"Don't be thick," Ron said. "Dumbledore was one hundred fifteen when he died! And surprisingly, he never seemed that old."

"You're not old, Harry," Hermione reassured him. "Now, stop it or maybe I'll hex you so you'll shut up."

"I wouldn't hex the great Harry Potter, Hermione, he might just kill you in the meantime. He is a killer, ever since age seventeen," Ron whispered so only Harry and Hermione heard them.

Harry rolled his eyes in his hands. Hermione chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Harry? Even if I hexed you?"

"No, because you probably read some book about some powerful spell that could stop me mid-spell and make me turn into cheese or something."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed loudly. They laughed so loud it woke up both James and Albus.

"Whuzgoinon?" Albus asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.

"Yeah, what?" James asked, yawning and stretching.

"Nothing, boys. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and I were just laughing." Harry told them.

They rubbed their eyes and slid off to the floor to play with Rose and Teddy.

Harry smiled at his sons, thinking of how cute they were. Harry knew that they were always cute, even when they were in trouble. Harry saw that quite often than not.

Just then something broke through Harry's thoughts. A loud, ear piercing scream filled the air coming from the direction of Ginny: "I NEED HARRY!"

Harry immediately realized it _was_ Ginny and that she needed him—_now_. His eyes widened in fear. He couldn't even begin to think about the pain she was in that made her scream so loudly. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

Albus, James, Rose, and Teddy all flinched and stared at Harry, terrified.

"Ginny needs you, Harry." Mr. Weasley told him. "Go, before she strains herself. It won't help the baby if she does."

With those words, Harry jumped from his chair so quickly it almost fell over. Ron stopped it with a flick of his wand and it was set back into place. Harry ran as fast as a cheetah all the way to Ginny's room and entered. He found her brown eyes and they were screaming in pain. She was in the fetal position, and sweating even worse than before—she was completely covered.

"Ginny!" Harry called, running to her side at once. "I heard your cry and came as soon as I could. Are you alright? What's going on?" he turned to the Healer. "Can't you see she's in pain? Can't you stop it?"

Healer Fortepen shook her head. "No, Harry, I can't stop it."

"You're a witch for Merlin's sake!"

"And you're a wizard but I can't do anything. The baby is coming _now_. What I need you to do is to hold her hand and keep her calm."

"I'm right here, you don't have to talk to me in third person." Ginny snapped. Harry knelt by her side and kissed her hand.

"Ginny, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll make the pain go away."

"You've given me that same line for James's birth and Albus's. I'm not so sure I believe it now—AHH!" She was screaming so loud, Harry could swear she'd break his earlobes if she continued.

"Ginny!" He screamed over her. "Ginny, be calm! Breathe!"

She did as he instructed and took a deep breath. She let it out and screwed her face up in pain.

"Do it again! Breathe in and out!"

She did it again and the pain subsided slightly.

"Good!" The Healer praised. "Do it again, Ginny! I can see a head!"

Harry took a deep breath himself this time. "Okay, do it again, love! Take a breath and try to relax. Think of our honeymoon! Think about when the threat of Voldemort was ended. Think about our first kiss! Think about our kids and how there is another one coming! Remember I'm right here, Ginny! Relax!" He instructed, trying to calm himself as well.

She concentrated on Harry and all the memories she had with him. She remembered her first meeting with him, the first kiss, the moment he killed Voldemort, her wedding day, James and Albus's births. She took a calming breath and stared at Harry's green eyes, keeping herself calm. Then a sharp pain hit her.

"Ohhhh!" She groaned loudly, then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself for Harry.

"Good job, love!"

"Harry, tell her to push—it's time!" Healer Fortepen told him.

He took a calming breath and looked into Ginny's deep brown eyes. "Ginny, I want you to push and push _hard!_" She closed her eyes and did so. She pushed with all her might.

"AHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't help it, pushing _hurt_.

"Do it again, Ginny!" She did so.

After what felt like days of pushing and screaming, Healer Fortepen yelled, "Good job, Ginny! I need one last big push! One more!"

"I…I can't!" She shouted, full of pain. "It…bl–bloody hurts!"

"Come on, Ginny. You can do this. I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side. Push, love!" Harry stroked her hand and she squeezed it _hard_ as if she were holding onto it for dear life.

Harry wanted to scream in pain with her from her squeeze but he knew it wouldn't help at all. He barely winced for her sake and kept yelling "Push!" to her.

Finally, the soft cries of a new human rang through the air. Ginny looked at Harry, not believing she did it and Harry looked at her the same way.

"It's a girl," Healer Fortepen told the proud parents.

They shared happy glances and looked at the sweet baby girl in the Healer's arms. She handed the baby to Ginny, who cried at the sight of her baby's pink face,—also covered in blood—rosy red cheeks and the blue eyes all newborn babies have. The baby had a red tuft of hair on the top of her head.

"She looks just like her mother," Harry whispered, looking at the resemblance between his wife and new child.

With a flick of Healer Fortepen's wand, the blood on the baby's face washed off.

Ginny smiled up at Harry. "I bet she'll have a personality just like her father."

Harry smiled back. "The Potter charm."

Ginny laughed and snuggled her baby. The little girl cried out and opened her mouth. Ginny knew exactly what the baby wanted.

She put her finger in the baby's mouth, hoping that someone would get her baby some formula. "She's hungry," she told Harry.

With another flick of the Healer's wand, a bottle full of baby formula appeared next to Ginny. She grabbed it and put it in her baby's mouth.

A new flick of Healer Fortepen's wand took measurements of the baby. "This little girl is six pounds, nine ounces, and nineteen inches. She is of complete health. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Harry said, not taking his eyes off his eating baby girl. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take our baby girl to meet the family? Just for a few minutes? I'll bring her back."

She smiled. "Of course, after she's finished eating. I'm sure Mum and Dad and everyone else is dying from the suspense."

"Probably," Harry agreed, watching his wife feed their baby. She seemed so graceful at it. She knew exactly what the baby needed and when she needed it. _Mother's intuition_, Harry told himself.

After two more minutes of eating, the baby girl was done. Ginny handed the new addition to their family to Harry. Once he took the baby, his heart burst with joy and happiness. His body filled with warmth. _This is my baby_, he realized.

"I love you, my little girl." He told the baby. She opened her mouth and squealed.

He took that as an 'I love you too' and left the room. He walked down to the waiting room and entered.

Fleur, Bill, Audrey, Percy, Angelina and all the kids had joined the group in the time elapsed when Ginny gave birth.

He beamed at the group of anxious people and said loudly enough so everyone heard him, "Say hello to your family, baby girl."

Hermione squealed in delight at the sight of the baby. With the help of Ron and George, she stood up and went to greet the baby.

"Hello, baby." She said, wiggling her finger at the baby. "It's your Aunt Hermione."

"And your Uncle Ron," Ron said, smiling at his niece.

"Don't forget your awesome Uncle George," George said grabbing the baby's hand and waving it in the air.

"She could never forget you, George." Mrs. Weasley said, coming to greet her Granddaughter.

Mrs. Weasley kissed the baby's forehead while Mr. Weasley smiled intently at the little girl. He then patted Harry on the back.

"Harry, you and Ginny did a good job—like always. She's beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, his eyes not leaving his baby.

"Harry, you ought to know by now you can call me Arthur."

"I know but I'm used to saying Mr. Weasley."

He chuckled. "Well, whatever you prefer."

Bill walked over to see Harry. "Harry, she's very beautiful. Good job, mate." He patted Harry's back and smiled at the baby.

Percy and Audrey then started over to meet the new baby. Percy beamed at the baby, and then beamed up at Harry.

"Harry, she is beautiful. Congratulations."

He smiled at Percy. "Thanks, mate." Harry took his eyes off his brother-in-law and looked at his sons. "Boys," Harry called. "Come here and meet your little sister."

James and Albus got off the floor and stumbled over to Harry. Harry knelt down on one knee, careful not to shift the baby too much.

James looked at the little girl. "She looks like Mummy."

Harry chuckled. "So she does." He watched James play with his sister's hands just like George did. His gaze then turned to Albus.

He looked dumbfounded. He didn't speak for quite some time. Finally, he asked in his little boy voice, pointing at the baby, "_She's_ my sissy?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly. "That isn't bad, is it?"

"No!" Albus said quickly. "No! She's so pwetty and _small_."

Harry laughed. "Yes, she is. Go ahead and give her a kiss, Al. Right on her forehead."

Albus did as he was asked and kissed the baby's forehead. Once he pulled away, she looked at him through wide eyes. Harry could see a small twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"She's trying to smile, Al."

"Really?" He asked in awe.

"Yes," He kissed his son's forehead. "She loves you." He then kissed James's forehead. "And she love you, too."

"I love you, baby." James told her.

Just then Teddy and Rose came over. Rose sighed, content by the beauty of the baby.

"Rosie, this is your cousin." Rose smiled at Harry and hugged him.

"Uncle Harry, she's so pwetty!" She turned to the baby. "Hewwo, wittle baby!"

The baby squealed in delight. "She says hello back," Harry said.

Teddy stared at Harry's new baby intently. Everyone was right. Those rosy red cheeks were beautiful, and the red tuft of hair made her look even more adorable.

"Teddy, do you want to say hi to her?"

Teddy nodded and stroked the baby's forehead. "Hi, little girl."

She did as she did with Rose and squealed. "Teddy," Harry said. "I'm sure she's saying hi back."

Teddy smiled and kissed the baby's hand.

"What are you going to name her, Harry?" Ron asked, not able to hold the question in any longer.

Before Harry could answer, Healer Fortepen came in. "Yes, Harry. What are you and Ginny naming her?"

He looked at his happy, rosy red baby. "Ginny and I agreed months ago on what we would name our baby. The name for a baby girl has not changed since then. She will be named like James Sirius and Albus Severus"—he pointed at his sons. "She'll be named after someone important to me and Ginny."

"And that name would be?" Ron asked, pressing Harry on.

Harry smiled at everyone in the room, then finally at his baby. "Lily. Her name is Lily Luna Potter."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed in delight. "Harry, that name is so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Hermione."

"After your mum and Luna?" Ron asked.

"Of course. Luna and Ginny were great friends and I was great friends with them both also. Obviously, her name is Lily for my mum. Just like James is for my dad and Albus for Dumbledore."

**Author's Note:**Hate it? Love it? Needs more work? Tell me in a review. PLEASE? I will give you a cookie!


End file.
